After The Battle
by Zwill711
Summary: What happens to Team RWBY and Team JNPR after they hang up their weapons for good? A series of short stories taking you through the average day of the characters.
1. Yang Xiao Long and Tezu

_After the Battle_  
 **Chapter One-Xiao Long and Tezu**

Mornings.  
Out of everything Yang Xiao Long hated, mornings were near the top of the list. Maybe it was her old life yearning for adventure, and sleeping in late. All Yang knew was that she had to wake up early. Yang was a teacher at Signal. Unarmed Combat 101. After seeing almost all of Remnant, the logical next step was to start teaching.

Yang slowly crawled out of bed, threw on a tank, jeans, and a jacket and headed to the dining room. Along the way, she was greeted by a 180-pound Mastiff. "Whoa! Good morning, Tez!" Yang said as she patted the large animal.

Yang walked into her kitchen, scrambling for breakfast. 'Hmm...pancake mix, biscuits, cereal. Not much variety' She thought to herself. "Ah, I'll just eat cereal." she muttered.

As Yang silently ate, she thought of her old team and the adventures she had. 'Ruby became Headmaster of Beacon, Weiss inherited her father's company...What did I ever do with my life?' She wondered. 'What was I known for? Setting fire to things? Blowing up a club?'  
After a hearty breakfast, Yang grabbed the (now worn) pair of golden gauntlets and headed out the door. "Alright, Tezu! I'll be home later, be good!" Yang exclaimed as headed to her bike. 'Well, at the end of the day, at least I still have Bumblebee.' Yang thought as she smiled and headed for Signal.


	2. Ruby Rose and Summer

_After the Battle_

 **Chapter Two-Ruby and Summer**

The sun shined in on Ruby Rose, brightening up her bedroom as she heard the distinct sound of her 8 year old child. "Good morning, mom! What's for breakfast?" Ruby lifted herself up by the elbow and replied "Summer, honey, if I spent all night planning breakfast, I'd be a professional chef." Ruby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and headed to the closet, picking out a profesional looking black suit. She smiled as she saw a chest in the floor, labelled "BEACON GEAR" before heading down to breakfast. "All right, what do you want? Eggs and bacon?" Ruby asked her daughter. "I want cookies!" Summer replied with a smile. _'Rose genes at work, I see.'_ Ruby thought before answering. "As nice as that would be, you can't have cookies for breakfast." Summer replied with a simple huff. "Alright, I'll make you some eggs and bacon. Just relax." Ruby answered.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of mechanical gears unfolding. She knew that sound anywhere...

Crescent Rose.

Summer walked into the dining room wielding her mother's oversized scy-ifle. "What's this thing, mom?" Summer asked with a hint of curiosity. "That, dear child, is your mother's old weapon. I'm amazed it still works." Ruby replied excitedly. "Maybe when you're old enough, I'll show you how to use it. Come here, your eggs are ready."

As Ruby and Summer ate, she couldn't help but remember the good times she had with her team, and the fun they had. She had never foreseen that she would end up Headmaster of Beacon, but she could have a worse job. After they put their dishes in the sink, the two headed out to Ruby's car. "Alright, I have to go to work. Come on, I'll take you to visit Uncle Qrow." she said as she got in. "Yay! I like Uncle Qrow, he tells me stories." Summer exclaimed as she buckled in. _'And they said my adventures would end when I stopped hunting.'_ Ruby thought with a smirk.


	3. Weiss Schnee

_After the Battle_

 **Chapter Three-Weiss Schnee, CEO of Schnee Consolidated**

"As we see here, distribution rates are up forty-five percent from our last quarter." an accountant said. "Good. But can we improve?" Weiss Schnee replied from the end of the table. Everyone turned to face her as the accountant said "If we kept selling our goods to dust shops, and improved our Huntsman line of dust bullets, we could see a 15% increase." Weiss looked at the accountant and said "Let's do that. How's our customer satisfaction rating?" Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she was getting bored of running Schnee Consolidated. She'd tried repeatedly over the years to emulate the thrill of hunting. Fencing, weapons crafting, she tried it all. Nothing could ever replicate the sense of satisfaction, the feeling of doing good in the world that being a Huntress gave. "Miss Schnee? Are you okay?" The head of Customer Relations said "Fine. Anyway, how's our rating?" Weiss said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Customers have been saying our dust is reliable and safe, and 75% of customers say they always buy Schnee dust." The CR head replied. "Great. I think that wraps up this meeting." Weiss said as she closed her binder. Everyone walked out of the board room, returning to their respective offices. As Weiss returned to her office, she continued to reminisce on the adventures she and her team had at Beacon.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _The team is on a ledge overlooking Cinder's hideout. Suddenly, a faint ringing is heard from Yang._

"Didn't I tell you to turn off your Scroll?" Weiss said to her teammate.

"Well, I'm so terribly sorry I forgot, princess!" Yang replied in an aggresive tone.

"I think I heard something." A guard said from the door.

"I'll get you for this." Weiss said to Yang as she readied Myrtenaster.

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"You were thinking about Beacon again, weren't you?" Winter said from the doorway. When Weiss returned to reality, she realized she was staring at the plaque Myrtenaster was hanging on. "Yeah, I may have it all. Fifty story office building, big mansion, nice car. But I still miss hunting." Winter walked into the office. "You left a good impact on the world. Cinder is dead, Torchwick is rotting in a supermax prison for life, and the White Fang does community service now." Weiss had to agree, the world was a safer place now, but that wasn't good enough. "It's just...seeing the inside of this office, the same four walls, for the rest of my life? I just can't live with that. My old team was wild and untamed, but at least they made life interesting." She replied "You know, hunting licenses never expire." Winter said with a smile as she walked out. With that, Weiss pulled out her Scroll and messaged Ruby.

 _SchneeQueen45: Hey, I'm bored of office life. Wanna meet up and go Grimm hunting? For old times sake?_

 _R3dlikeRoses: Oh, absolutely. Being Headmaster of Beacon is great and all, but it's soooo boring :(_

 _SchneeQueen45: Alright, I have a Bullshark that can take us to Mountain Glenn._

 _R3dlikeRoses: I'll call Blake and Yang._

Weiss smiled, grabbed Myrtenaster off it's plaque and holstered it, then headed out of her office. "Ms. Schnee? Where are you going?" an employee asked "Hunting." She replied as she walked out.


	4. Blake Belladona and her Disciples

_After The Battle_

 **Chapter Four-Blake and her disciples**

"You're too stressed."

"Steady your arm."

"Focus on the target." 

These were all things Blake Belladona had gotten used to saying. Ever since she came up with the idea to train people born outside the kingdoms, she said at least one of those every day. She had gotten tired of hunter training being allowed only to those inside the kingdoms, so she chose to train the less fortunate herself. She had stopped hunting years ago, but still wanted to make a difference. Thanks to her, the refugees outside the kingdoms knew how to survive in a harsh, changing world. She walked over to see how her students were doing on weapons crafting. "Jim, very good. Maple, your blade is too dull. Keep at it!" She told her loyal disciples. She looked around the village, and what was once a nation of people praying they survive the night, was now a land of security. Assurance of survival was there. Blake even used her White Fang connections to get guards out there. She turned around as she heard a voice getting closer. "Now, this is a natural habitat for the mighty Boarbatusk. When it sees it's prey, it will roll into a ball and charge." She knew that voice anywhere. "Anyway, you have to dodge it and stab right through the stomach, as there's no armor under there.

Proffesor Port. He was taking his students on a field trip. Port noticed Blake and sparked a conversation "A-ha! Here's a former huntress who can tell you about the Boarbatusk. Ms. Belladona was one of my best students!" Blake tried to think of something to get out of talking. "He is correct. The Boarbatusk is weak on the belly. It's getting one to slow down that's the hard part." Proffesor Port gave a hearty laugh and replied "Good to see you remembered my lessons! You are correct!" Blake put her hands on her hips and said "Most of your lessons were just tales from your youth." The students behind him started murmuring.

"She has a point."

"Are we really learning anything?"

Proffesor Port looked around at Blake's operation. "Good to see you using your knowledge to train others." Port said before he walked off. "Now students, let's find a boarbatusk!" he exclaimed. Soon after he walked off, Blake received a message on her Scroll and opened it.

 _R3dlikeRoses: Hey, Weiss wants to go on a hunt for old times sake. You down? Yang says she'll join as soon as she finishes her classes._

 _ShadowWarrior95: Sounds good. Where at?_

 _R3dlikeRoses: Mountain Glenn :)_

 _R3dlikeRoses: Weiss said she'll bring her company Bullshark to pick us up._

Blake walked over to a chest in her quarters, dug out Gambol Shroud and her old bow.

It was hunting time.


	5. Legends of Yesterday

_After the Battle_

 **Chapter Five-Legends of Yesterday**

"Approaching LZ. Prepare for landing." Said the Pilot of the Schnee Con. Bullshark.

Weiss loaded Myrtenaster with dust.

Blake cocked Gambol Shroud's pistol section.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, and loaded her special "Cross Clips".

"Whoever kills the most Grimm here gets dinner on me!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked out the side of the dropship.

"Ms. Schnee, we've arrived at the drop point. Remember to use your dust flare to call the ship!" The pilot exclaimed as the ship hovered in the center of town.

At that point, the former Team RWBY jumped out of the ship and immediately set their sights on a pack of Beowolves. Yang smirked and loaded Ember Celica. "Welcome to Unarmed Combat 101! I'll be your teacher!" She said as she rushed a Beowolf and knocked it into a building. "That's one for Yang." Weiss said, surprised she could still pack such a punch. "Hmph. Let a former White Fang member show you how it's done." Blake said as she pulled off Gambol Shroud's pistol and proceeded to headshot five Grimm in a row. "Make that one for Yang and five for Blake!" Weiss said "I once killed 25 Beowolves in under a minute!" Ruby replied with a sense of accomplishment. "You were using your Semblance, and your special clips!" Yang argued. This type of conversation went on all day and all night. After a while, they found the hole that led to Roman's hideout. "You know, I always wondered if we could have stopped Torchwick without a Grimm attack..." Blake wondered.

At the end of the day, Ruby had the most kills, so the former team had dinner at Le'Arkos and discussed the accomplishments of the team.

"You know, what would life be like if we stopped the train before it crashed?" Blake wondered aloud "Well, Cinder's plan was originally to draw the Grimm to the city so she could steal Autumn's power. That's why I got framed." Yang replied sadly.

"At the en of the day, we still beat her. We put Cinder in the ground, and last I heard, Roman was in Atlesian Heights Supermax Penitenitary." Ruby said. "Well, capturing her was hard...POSSIBLY BECAUSE SOMEONE KEPT FORGETTING TO TURN OFF HER SCROLL!" Weiss yelled while looking at Yang "Oh, are we gonna bring this up again?!" Yang replied while rolling her eyes. "Every mission we did, I told you 'Yang, make sure your Scroll is turned off!' Did you ever listen? No!" Weiss retorted while crossing her arms. "Okay, seriously, why are we focusing on the bad in life? Yang teaches at Signal, Weiss runs her own company, RUBY IS THE HEADMASTER OF BEACON!" Blake exclaimed, silencing the two.

"Don't forget that I had a kid." Ruby added happily.

"Well, you just got straight to work after Beacon, didn't you?" Yang added as Blake snickered.

"It was one night, and I was on a mission!" Ruby yelled to her sister.

"I'm two years older than you and even I haven't had kids!" Yang replied.

"Well, thanks for a good hunt, but I have a flight to our Vacuo division in the morning." Weiss said as she left.

"I have to pick up Summer from Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she followed Weiss out.

"Well, guess it's just you and me." Blake said as she stretched.

"Remember at Beacon when people yelled Bumblebee whenever they saw us in the same room?" Yang replied.

"Those rumors never had any base to support it." Blake said

"Well, this is awkward. So...you want a lift back to your apartment?" Yang said, as she dug out the keys to her motorcycle.

"Um...sure. Why not?" She replied.

They walked out to the front of the resturant, but there was no sign of Bumblebee. "Where is-" Blake asked before getting interrupted "Homing device. Drives itself to my location." Yang said as she pushed a button on the keychain. A minute later, they heard the roar of Yang's bike. As they climbed on, Blake said "Why haven't you bought a car yet?" Yang replied with "Ugh, you sound like my dad. Motorcycles are more fun!" as she gunned it towards her destination. After dropping Blake off and heading home, she wondered...

What was Team JNPR up to?


	6. Ren, Nora, and Boop

_After the Battle_

 **Chapter Six-Nora, Ren, and "Boop"**

"Mrs. Ren? Are you listening to me?"

Nora Ren (Formerly Valkyrie) was snoozing at a parent-teacher conference, but those words brought her back to reality.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled out randomly as she sprung back up. "Um...what were we talking about?" she said with a wide smile.

 _'Craziness must run in the family'_ The woman talking to Nora thought "We were talking about Boop's behavioral issues as of late. He started a fight in the cafetaria, rearranged all the tables, and started yelling how he was 'King of the Castle'."

Meanwhile, Ren facepalmed, remembering his experience during his second semester of Beacon.

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

 _"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung as she stood atop her tower of tables._

 _"Justice will be swift! Justice will painful! IT WILL BE...DELICOUS!" Ruby yelled from the other end of the mess hall._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"So, did he win? We have a history of winning food fights." Nora asked excitedly.

"We got slammed to a wall and covered with food by Ruby's cyclone." Ren deadpanned to his wife.

"Do either of you know your son is in trouble? Not only did he do that, he ripped up his worksheet and started making noises he claimed were that of a sloth." The teacher asked, fed up with their attitudes.

"Of course we do! If we didn't, the government would take him away, _we'dgetablackmarkonourpermaenantrecordandgetlooksfromourneighborsbecausewe'reabusiveparentswhogotintroublewiththelawandwewouldneverseeboopagainhewouldgotootherparentsandhateusforever_." Nora replied in a single breath.

Ren sighed before steeling himself for pain. "What do we have to do to keep him in school?"

"Well..." The teacher pointed to what was left of the metal shop garage door "Paying for damages caused by Magnhild would be a good start."

"So good to see my old weapon getting some use!" Nora said happily, remembering all the things she blew up.

"NORA!" Ren yelled "Not helping Boop's case!"

"Well, as far as I can see, his punishment at home is up to you." The teacher said to the couple "That should be all. You can pick up Boop in the front office."

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Nora?" Ren asked "This doesn't look like the way home."

"It isn't." Nora replied with a devious smile on her face. "Our boy is getting enrolled at Signal!"

"What?!" Ren exclaimed, surprised at this sudden decision. "It takes months to apply and get accepted!"

"Oh, lighten up. Jaune still has the templates for his fake transcripts, and Yang teaches there!" Nora replied enthusiastically. "He'll get in no problem. And if he needs a weapon, he can just use Storm Flower!"

"Those old guns haven't fired in eight years! But...once you get an idea there's no stopping you. And please pay attention to the road!" Ren replied.

Back at Beacon, every team had a motto. Wanna know the motto of Team JNPR?

 _ **Team JNPR**_

 _ **Never let Nora Valkyrie Drive. Ever.**_

"Here. Call Jaune, tell him to dig out those fake transcripts." Nora said as she sped down the highway. _'Knew I shoulda never enrolled Boop in that filthy "Normal school"'_

 _'Remind me why I married Nora Valkyrie.'_ Ren thought as he dug through his wife's Scroll contacts.

 **So...That's JNPR Chapter** _ **numero uno**_ **. Favorite and Review and whatnot. Tell me what you think will happen next? So many questions...**

 **Who is Summer Rose's biological father?**

 **How's Torchwick doing up in Atlesian Heights Maximum Security Penitentiary?**

 **How will Boop do at Signal?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BA-Sorry, I mean After The Battle.**

 **But seriously, this series runs on you guys. If you don't review and give your ideas, this story fades to dust, becoming a** _ **remnant**_ **of a once not-so-decent story. With your help, it could be something unique.**

 **Peace out -Zwill711**


	7. Heroes Don't Retire

_After the Battle_

 **Chapter Seven-Heroes don't Retire**

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Because we were able to afford this house?" 

"No, that's not what I mean. Why are we sitting here, spending the next 70 years of our live just watching daytime television?"

Pyrrha Arc (Formerly Nikos) was bored of retirement. Her husband wouldn't admit it, but he missed the adventure too.

"Well, I have entertained the thought of returning to hunting." Jaune replied, wondering if Crocea Mors was still sharp enough. "But we decided that hunting was too dangerous, too wild, for us."

"I've heard stories, you know. About retired Huntsmen." Pyrrha said. "Most have difficulty returning to civilian life, and some can't return at all." Pyrrha then remembered what happened to Cardin Winchester. Cardin couldn't return to normal life, so he became a mercenary and was arrested. Then there was that Neptune kid. Last they saw him, he was at the Atlas Memorial Psychiatric Hospital for PTSD.

"Yeah, you're right. And besides, I'll rip my hair out if I see one more episode of Days of Our Lives." Jaune said, getting up to head to the basement. 

Once downstairs, he turned on the lights and set his sights on a steel chest marked with the Vale flag. Written on the top in chalk was the word "Beacon". Jaune grunted as he lifted the heavy chest open and looked upon the now rusted Crocea Mors. Also included was his old armored hoodie, and his fake transcripts. _'Looks like Crocea needs some work. I already know where the hunting licenses are.'_ Jaune thought as he turned to face another chest, this one wooden with many embelishments. On the front, It said "Property of Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune, now carry Crocea Mors, opened up Pyrrha's chest and looked in. It had her old armor, Milo and Akouo, and quite a few papers. Everything was in decent shape but her weapons. Milo's transformation gears were rusted and broken, and Akouo was dented all over. _'I can make this work.'_ Jaune thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Pyrrha was sitting quietly until the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nora calling.

"Hello?" Pyrrha said.

"H-hi, Pyrrha. Um...we need help on something." Ren's voice said from the other end.

" **GET OFF THE ROAD, YOU MORONS!** " Pyrrha heard Nora's voice yell as she winced.

"Okay, I'll cut straight to it. Nora wants to enroll Boop in Signal and she needs Jaune's fake transcripts." Ren said with impatience in his voice.

"Hmm...Me and Jaune were about to go out on a trip, for old times sake. I think he still has the templates around here somewhere. We'll bring them by." Pyrrha said, wanting to prevent Nora from doing something stupid.

"You. Are. A lifesaver." Ren said as he hung up.

"Hey, I dug out the old gear. Wanna head out to Yatshuhashi's to get the weapons fixed up?" Jaune said as he emerged from the basement.

"Sure, sounds good." Pyrrha said with a smile "Oh, and Ren called. They're enrolling Boop in Signal."

"For some reason I knew that would happen." Jaune deadpanned, knowing Nora and her...issues with Boop's school.

 _Later, at Yatshuhashi's Fine Blades in Downtown Vale._

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Arc. It is good to see you. What can I do for you?" Yatshuhashi said as he bowed.

"Hey, Yatshuhashi. We need these blades reforged." Jaune said as he placed Crocea Mors and Milo on the counter.

"Ah, now that I can do. You really must take good care of your blade. A true huntsman should know that." Yatshuhashi said as he took the blades in the back room to fix them. Jaune and Pyrrha followed as they asked what happened to the rest of Team CFVY.

"Hmm...If I remember correctly, Coco went on to run her own fashion business. Very popular. Velvet helped reform the White Fang into a force for good. Don't really know what happened to Fox." Yatshuhashi said as he worked.

"I think I remembered seeing ads for Coco's 'Huntress Chic' line." Pyrrha said as she watched him work.

Not much later, Yatshuhashi presented the couple with their blades, good as new.  
"You two have very fine blades. Take care of them." Yatshuhashi said as Jaune dug out the proper Lien to pay.

"Take care, now!" Yatshuhashi said as they left.

"So...where to next?" Jaune asked as they climbed into his car, a Hrondai Eclipsce, bought with a very large check from Atlas.

"We have to give Ren and Nora your old fake transcripts." Pyrrha said as she held them up.

 _'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.'_ Jaune thought as they drove off.

 **Well, that's another chapter done. This is one of the first chapters I came up with actually. Any way, usaul business, Review, favorite, follow, all that jazz.**

 **Stay tuned for next time, when some of the mystery surronding Summer's heritage will be dissolved at long last. And I'll also show what happens to Torchwick. Next chapter will basically just be tying up loose ends.**


	8. Hard Time

**Hey-o! Zwill711 here. Before I start this next chapter, I wanted to respond to some reviews. Here we go.**

 **To Mike Hawk and Ilene Dover**

 **Glad you enjoyed it! I really wanted to put as much detail as possible into the whole "Old weapons being found" idea!**

 **To SpectorChris**

 **Shh...don't worry. All things will be revealed in time. But to answer your questions...Winter is Vice President of Schnee Consolidated. Qrow is retired and spends his days taking care of Summer while Ruby is up at Beacon. Neptune, refer to the last chapter. Sun goes on to be a world renowned fighter. And Penny does Search and Rescue operations as an application of her abilities.**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 _After The Battle_

 **Chapter Nine-Hard Time**

Roman Torchwick awoke to the sound of a nightstick beating on his cell door.

"Rise and shine, Torchwick." a guard said from the other end of the bars.

Roman lifted himself up and smiled deviously as he said "You know...I've been here over a decade. Do you seriously have to do that every morning?"

"Shut your trap, and get out." The guard said as Roman's cell door opened.

He grabbed his hat off a desk, and joined his fellow inmates in the mess hall.

Roman had been incarcerated for over a decade, and he hadn't changed a bit. His sentence? Originally thirty years, no chance of parole. Now it was fifty years, because of three diferrent escape attempts. At least he and Neo were in the same prison...but not exactly.  
You see, Roman got a normal cell in A Block. Neo...got a colorless secure room with aura dampeners and turrets pointed at her.

"Torchwick! Got a visitor!" A guard yelled to Roman from the other end of the room.

Roman marched silently towards the visitation room, where he was greeted with one of his biggest enemies.

General Ironwood.

Roman picked up the phone and said "Hey, look! My favorite person."

"There's been a string of robberies. Your style. All dust, no cash." General Ironwood said, pulling out his scroll to show crime reports.

"Well, terribly sorry, but I don't have any connections now. Cinder is dead, Adam reformed. Probably some copycat." Roman said, leaning back in his chair.

"Listen here, you moron. I can help you, lighten your sentence. Or I could send you straight to Death Row. This...is...my domain." Ironwood growled in response.

"Well, guess what? I don't care about your army and I don't fear death."

Ironwood could only grunt, standing up and telling the guard he'd send the death row papers soon.

"See you in the afterlife, General!" Roman said with a smile.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Vale, Rose household_

"Dude, you can't pick up chicks in a tank!"

Ruby Rose looked up at her TV, and then back down to her papers.

 _'God, I hate bureacracy.'_ Ruby thought with a frown.

"Mom?" asked a small voice. Ruby looked over to see Summer Rose staring at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ruby responded.

"Who was my dad?" Summer asked. Ruby knew she would ask this question someday, she just hoped it would be later.

"Well, he was...smart, and funny, and handsome. But most of all, he was a Huntsman." Ruby said, putting aside her papers.

"How did you two meet?" Summer asked with a smile, genuinely curious.

"Well...it's kind of a long story." Ruby said.

 _*BEGIN FLASHBACK*_

 _8 years ago_

 _Near Haven_

"Room for one, please." A younger Ruby said.

"That'll be fifteen lien." The innkeeper said.

"Here you are." Ruby said digging out the required cash.

"Say, you look like a huntress. You from these parts?" The innkeeper asked.

"No. I'm here hunting a pack of Grimm." Ruby replied.

"Huh. We got another huntsman here. Said his name was Buck." The innkeeper said, pointing to a lightly armored man, sharpening a harpoon.

"Hmm...interesting." Ruby said, beginning to walk over to him.

"Hi! I'm Ruby! Are you here hunting the Grimm pack too?" Ruby said, introducing herself.

"No. I'm hunting THE Grimm." The man replied, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a bionic arm "Freaking Ursa Major, cut my arm off. I'm here to get my revenge."

"I'm sorry that happened. I knew a guy with bionic legs once." Ruby said, feeling sorry for Buck.

"Mercury Black. Smug douchebag. Framed Yang Xiao Long." Buck said before looking up at Ruby. "If I remember the news, you're Ruby Rose, Yang's sister."  
Ruby was amazed at his knowledge, but eventually brought herself to reply "Y-yes. Yang is my sister."

"Huh. Heard she blew through here a few weeks back." Buck said, looking at his now sharpened weapon.

 _*PAUSE FLASHBACK*_

"So...what happened then?" Summer asked, enjoying the story so far.

"Well...it's fuzzy, and I had a couple drinks that night. But we somehow ended up back at his room. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone." Ruby replied "But I had a job to complete."  
 _*RESUME FLASHBACK*_

Ruby sat on the bed, doing maintenance on Crescent Rose, when she saw a note from Buck on the nightstand.

 _Sorry I left. I wanted to get a headstart on finding my target._

 _Best of Luck-_

 _Buck Malova_

Ruby smiled and put the note in her bag, knowing why he left early.

With that, Ruby folded up Crescent Rose and headed out.

 _Later, at 10:30 AM_

Ruby was having decent success with her hunt, tailing a Beowolf back to it's pack, and she was now waiting for them to all get together. An hour of hiding later, the whole pack was there, ready for slaughter. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and jumped into the fray, holding her own well against the pack.

However, after a while, she was overpowered by the sheer number of Beowolves in the pack. As she braced for pain, she heard the Beowolves whimper and fall over, a familiar harpoon lodged in it's back.

"Go! Get out of here, I'll hold them off!" Buck shouted, grabbing his harpoon from the deceased Grimm.

Ruby ran as fast as she could, but the Grimm threat was too large to go back and check on Buck.

She would later find out that he didn't survive the battle.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

"S-so Dad died saving you?" Summer asked, sitting in her mother's lap.

"Yes. But he left me a very special gift. You." Ruby said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

 _'He may not have survived. But at I least I have Summer.'_ Ruby thought happily.

 **Whew! Okay, I have wanted to explain Summer's heritage for a long time now! Usaul biz, favorite, follow, review.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Yang and Boop, so stay tuned for more...AFTER. THE. BATTLE!**

 **Peace out**

 **-Zwill711**


	9. Taking after Mom in the Best Ways

**Hey-o! Zwill711 here, bringing you another chapter of After the Battle. Before we begin, I'll respond to reviews as usaul.**

 **To Guest:**

 **Not every fanfic has to have White Rose. The reason I came up with Buck Malova was because I only wanted to use relationships that were "canon" or at least implied. Like Arkos and Rennora.**

 **The closest I've come to a non-canon ship was Blake and Yang cracking a joke at Bumblebee. (Chapter Five)**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

"Up and at em, Torchwick. You're being released."

Roman Torchwick rose slowly from his bunk, and grabbed all his personal possessions.

"Yep...all the papers cleared this morning. We couldn't look at them because they had a military tag on them." The guard said as he led Torchwick to the front of the prison.

"Hey, what about Neo? Did she get released too?" Roman asked the guard as the heavy iron door to the prison slid open.

"Nope. Team CRME only gets one miracle, I'm afraid." The guard said as Roman stepped out, being blinded by the sunlight almost immediately.

While he was blinded, he failed to notice two Atlesian Knight androids had grabbed him by the arms and were dragging him to an unmarked van, where he saw General Ironwood standing inside.

"I'm sorry. You'll thank me later." Ironwood said as he reeled back his fist and knocked Torchwick out cold.

As Torchwick slipped into unconciousness, he faintly heard Ironwood talking.

"Here are the coordinates to the storage facility. Let's move out, men!"

 _After The Battle_

 **Chapter Ten-Taking after Mom in the Best Ways.**

"And remember, unarmed combat is all about stance! Would anyone like to come up and volunteer for a demonstration?" Yang said from the front of her classroom.

"I'll do it!" A student yelled from the back of the room.

"Alright, come on up front." Yang said as she got into her combat stance.

"Now, if you've been taking notes, you'll know that right now you'd want a defensive stance. Arms raised, wide and low to the ground." Yang noted "And...Fight!"

Yang immediately charged and slammed her fist into the ground, knocking the student off balance. She then simply used two fingers to push him down.

As the student crawled back up, she addressed the room and said "A true brawler must be prepared for anything. Class dismissed."

After a few minutes of silence, Nora and Boop walked in, carrying Magnhild.

"Are we too late for class?" Nora asked with a goofy smile.

"Nope. Just in time." Yang replied as she jumped over her desk.

"Hey, Boop. How are your studies going?" Yang said, kneeling down to his level.

"Um...good. It's hard, though. And I'm not good at building my own weapon." Boop replied, pulling out his attempt at replicating Storm Flower, with the blades on the top of the barrel, and red instead of green.

"Well, I think it looks great! You'll get it right with practice! Ember Celica certainly wasn't a first time thing." Yang said with a smile.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

"Hey, sis! What's up?"

"Um...it's a long story, but I'm kinda stuck in the wall."

"You were trying to build Ember Celica again, weren't you?"

"..."

"...Yes."

"I'll bring the rope."

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

Nora handed Boop Magnhild, except this time it was loaded with training rounds.

"All right, ready?" Yang said as she loaded Ember Celica, also loaded with training rounds.

Yang fired the first shot, which Boop dodged.

"Break her legs, Boop!" Nora shouted from the other end of the room.

Yang jumped up, and used her quake again to knock him off balance, but he was a Valkyrie. Quakes had no effect.

Boop proceeded to take a swing, and miss entirely. Enraged, he pulled out his own weapons, dodged behind Yang's desk, and proceeded to fire. Yang however, was ready, and countered with own shots.

"Hmm. You're improving." Yang said as she fired off a barrage of shots.

The match was interrupted as Yang heard the sound of clapping, and turned around to see Ruby had walked in carrying Summer.

"I think this fight might be better than the Vytal Tournament." Ruby said with a smile.

"Aunt Yang!" Summer shouted as she dashed into Yang's arms.

"Hey, kiddo! How's my favorite niece?" Yang said as she held Summer.

"Good. Mom says in a few more years, I can go to Signal too!" Summer said excitedly

Yang flashed a glance at her younger sister who simply said "Nothing wrong with giving her a tour of the school, and since you work here, we thought we'd drop by!"

She then noticed Nora, and Boop who was now sitting with his mother.

"Hey, Nora! Long time no see! What're you doing here?" Ruby said, excited to see her old ally.

"Oh, nothing much. Just letting Boop train with Yang becausemeandrengottiredofboopsnormalschoolandusedjaunesoldtranscriptstogetBoopintosignalandnowYanghelpshimtrain!" Nora said in one breath. **(AN: Internet cookie if you can read what that says and post it in a review!)**

"Oh...um, okay." Ruby said, having no idea what Nora said.

"Hey, has Uncle Qrow shown you the family videos yet?" Yang said as Ruby facepalmed, knowing where this was going.

"There's a really cute video of Ruby as a baby, and I love it!" Yang said happily.

"There's also a video of Yang playing in mud." Ruby replied.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

"This... isn't what I expected to say the least," Yang mumbled to herself.

Honestly, she was expecting some saucy stuff when she found Qrow's tape collection. Like some smut, or maybe some decent blackmail material. But this... this tape was just embarrassing for her.

Ruby, on the other hand, grinned like a loon at what she was watching. On the screen, she watched little baby Yang play in a puddle, getting all messy.

"Dawwwww~!" Ruby gushed. "Look at you! You're so cute! Oh my god, I want to eat baby you!"

Yang cringed at her younger self. All the mud she was getting in her hair was an absolute nightmare. Yang was just flat out astonished that her toddler self had no shame regarding her hair's appearance.

That was it. Yang couldn't stand it anymore. "Okaaaaay, that's enough," she said, reaching for the remote.

Ruby, however, pinned her hand to the couch. "Don't. Turn off. The CUTE," the red-head growled. She then turned her head back to the screen, as if nothing happened.

Yang sighed to herself. Now she was really regretting finding those tapes.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_ **(AN: Written by The Draigg on Reddit!)** _  
_

"Okay, I take back what I said!" Yang replied, knowing that Ruby used that tape as blackmail.

"Hey, mom?" Summer asked, looking back at her mother.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ruby replied.

"Didn't you say you have tapes from your time at Beacon?" Summer wondered. Yang cringed, knowing where this was going. Ruby smiled before saying "Yes. I have some reallllllyyy good tapes. Would you like to go home and watch them?"

"Yes. But first, I'm hungry. Can we go to Burger Queen?" Summer replied with an innocent smile.

"Okay, but keep it cheap, kiddo." Ruby said as she and Summer walked out to Ruby's car.

"We have to get home. I don't wanna miss Idiot Space Heroes." Nora said as she picked up Boop and Magnhild. **(AN: Idiot Space Heroes is supposed to be Red Vs Blue.)**

As Yang grabbed her things and prepared to leave, she smiled and thought about how good a mother Ruby was.

 _'She takes after Mom in the best ways. Summer would be proud.'_

 **Alright, usaul business. Favorite, review, follow.**

 **What will happen to Torchwick though? Why is he going to an Atlas "Storage Facility"?**

 **And what sort of blackmail is on those Beacon tapes?**

 **Find out next time on...AFTER THE BATTLE!**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711.**


	10. Relics of Times Past

**Hellloooo! Zwill711 here bringing another chapter of After The Battle. As usaul, reviews first.**

 **To SpectorChris-**

 **I'm decently quick, because I try to do a chapter a day. Also, internet cookie! That's exactly what Nora said!**

 **Also, before we start, let me speak for a bit about how Signal works in my story.**

 **Rather than just being a high school, there's three different wings. Beginner's Wing (4th Grade) Intermediate Wing (Fifth and Sixth Grade) and Master's Wing (Ninth through Twelth Grade).**

 **Anyway, with that done, on with the show!**

"W-where am I?"

Roman Torchwick groggily pushed himself up and looked around his quarters. The bed, the couch, and even the walls were an extremely bright white color.

"Good morning, Torchwick. Sleep well?" Ironwood said as he walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Where did you take me?" Torchwick growled at the general.

"You're in a secure Atlas facility. You're going to help us take down this ring of Dust robberies." Ironwood said as he handed Roman a cup of coffee.

Roman thought for a minute before deciding that this room WAS better than his prison cell. "Alright. How many shops these wannabes hit?" Torchwick asked as he got up.

"Ten this past week. Plus attacking a Schnee Con. Freighter." Ironwood said as he turned on the TV, where crime reports were showing.

Roman stared at the reports, then remembered his time working with Cinder.

"They're either building a weapon capable of taking out the CCT...or they're fueling their powers." Roman said, pointing to the screen.

"Hmm...interesting." Ironwood responded as he pulled out his scroll and called someone. "Contact Schnee. Ask her what her most powerful type of Dust is."

Ironwood headed towards the door and walked out.

"Oh, and by the way, you'll be getting a visit from a psychologist of ours later today." Ironwood said as he shut the door, which auto-locked.

 _After The Battle_

 **Chapter Eleven-Relics of Times Past**

"Hmm...what do we have here?" Ruby thought aloud as she looked through her old tapes from Beacon.

Ruby smiled as she pulled out one that read "Xmas Pranks". This was clearly one of Yang's. Back at Beacon, Team RWBY had one video camera to share. They would all use it for different things. Blake recorded her findings on Torchwick and Team CRME.

Weiss recorded her experiments with Dust.

Yang just recorded whatever she felt like.

Ruby recorded the more memorable moments.

When Team RWBY graduated however, they all took their respective tapes, and their whereabouts became unknown. Yang gave hers to Ruby, telling her to show Summer "when she was old enough".

"What's that one, Mom?" Summer asked, standing on her tip toes to look at the writing.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Ruby replied with a smile, popping the tape in.

 _*BEGINNING PLAYBACK*_

The video began with Yang adjusting the camera, which was hidden on a bookshelf.

As Yang moved away, Weiss is seen with a red bow on her head. Little did she know that it had a tag attached that read:

 _To: Ruby_

 _From: Yang_

Meanwhile, Ruby had managed to coax Blake into crawling into a box that said the opposite.

A few minutes later, Ruby walked in, saw the bow and tag attached to Weiss, and immediatly grabbed her in a tight hug. **(AN: This will be the only instance of White Rose/Bumblebee in this fic)**

"Ruby! Let go of me!" Weiss yelled to her partner, before being let down and flashing a glare at Yang.

 _'Blonde Bimbo.'_ She thought as she dusted herself off.

"Yang, why don't you open your present?" Ruby said, pointing to the box Blake was in.

"Sure. What'd you get me, sis?" Yang replied, crouching in front of the box.

"It's a secret." Ruby said with a smirk.

Yang teared off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

When she opened it, she was greeted with Blake playing with a cat toy. As she saw everyone looking at her, she quickly threw the toy at Ruby's head.

She then saw Ruby standing over her with a mistletoe.

 _'Ah, what the heck?'_ Yang thought as she grabbed Blake and kissed her.

After Blake crawled out of her box, she turned to the Blonde Brawler and said "Let us never speak of this again."

The video ended with Yang walking over and turning off the camera.

 _*END PLAYBACK*_

"So, what did you think?" Ruby asked as she put the tape back in it's box.

"That was funny! Did you really hug Weiss?" Summer replied excitedly.

"Yep, and now Yang never lets me live it down." Ruby said as she grabbed another one of Yang's tapes, this one simply saying "Ruby" with a heart next to it.

 _'Don't think I've seen this one.'_ Ruby thought as she popped it in.

 _*BEGINNING PLAYBACK*_

The video opens from Yang's point of view, with Ruby laying against her.

Yang's voice cuts in shortly after.

"You know, it's times like this, I really think Ruby is...too innocent...to be a huntress." Yang said, the camera still trained on the sleeping redhead.

The camera then turns to face Yang, with Ruby slightly stirring at the movement.

"You know, the whole reason she's in my bed right now is because she's scared of rain and thunder and whatnot." Yang said, gently rubbing her younger sister's hair.

"One clap of thunder. Boom, she's in my bed trembling. Apparently reminds her of gunfire. The thing is...I'm okay with it. I am perfectly fine with Ruby sleeping next to me." Yang said to the camera.

"It's odd. She's the deadliest out of all of Team RWBY. And yet, she's still adorable and sweet." Yang said, looking down at her sister.

"When people ask me 'What's your most prized possession?' I always answer with simply...Ruby." Yang said, wrapping up the video. "Ruby Rose is the best sister I could ever have."

As soon as Yang moved to turn off the camera, Ruby put an ear-to-ear smile on her face, hearing the whole exchange.

 _*END PLAYBACK*_

Ruby was smiling at the end of the video, glad her sister thought so highly of her. When she came back to reality, she noticed Summer was leaning on her side.

"I liked that one." Summer said, looking up at her mother.

"Me too, Summer. Me too." Ruby said, not even bothering to get the tape out.

 _Meanwhile, in the Schnee Consolidated R &D Lab_

"Test 45, Schnee Company Purple Dust." Weiss said on a TV the scientists were watching. "Effects are unknown, but believed to be teleportation."

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, with Purple Dust selected, and slammed it into the ground.

"Now...I will attempt to teleport one foot forward using purple dust."

The scientists leaned in close, notepads at the ready.

"And...FIRE!" Weiss yelled, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Fifteen minutes later, Weiss reappeared screaming and launched into the air, covered in soot.

"Grrrr! That's it! Purple Dust...doesn't...work! I demand all cases containing it be locked up securely!" Weiss yelled, grabbing the camera and ending the video.

"We have newer technologies."

"You aren't seriously considering teleporters?"

"I seriously am."

 _Later, in Blake's personal tent_

"Journal entry...who even knows anymore?" A younger Blake said from the TV and old DVD player.

"We got in a chase with Team CRME today. They stole a large quantity of Dust, and were trying to get away."

"Unfortunately, we didn't catch them. We even had Team JNPR, who were trying to ram them, and we failed."

Blake turned off the TV and removed the DVD, before climbing into her cot and going to sleep.

 _'You know, I really wonder what life would be like if we had always won. People wouldn't have died in the Breach. We wouldn't have started that dangerous chase.'_ Blake thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Hello! Usaul biz-a-nezz. Review, fave, follow.**

 **So, in this chapter, we had...let's see...the under the radar forming of team IR. Yang expressing her love of her sister...But most importantly...MORE SUMMER AND RUBY! I swear I could write a sitcom just off those two.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Roman, Ironwood, and the unnamed psychologist.**


	11. Conspiracies and Madmen

**Sup.**

 **Zwill here. I got some After Da Battel for ya.**

 **I also got some review responses.**

 **To timrocks99 (I think)-**

 **Congratulations!** _ **throws interwebs cookie**_

 **With that done (You guys should review more often) On with the show!**

_  
 _After the Battle_

 **Chapter Twelve-Conspiracies and Madmen**

Roman Torchwick paced anxiously around his new abode, wondering who would steal that much dust.

He was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in." He said, still pacing.

The visitor walked in. He was a short man, with dark hair. He also had a laptop and clipboard.

"You must be..." He looked at his clipboard before looking back up "Roman Torchwick? Correct?"

"Yeah." Torchwick answered, still pacing about.

"You seem stressed. Please, sit down." The man said as he took a seat in a recliner.

Roman sat down on the couch. "You must be the psychologist." He said as he leaned back.

"You are correct. My name is Zachary Micallef. I have been asked to study you." The psychologist replied.

"Yeah...um...I don't actually care." Torchwick said.

"You seemed stressed when I came in. Care to elaborate?" Zachary asked.

"It's nothing. Just this dumb conspiracy Ironwood wants me to help him solve." Torchwick replied.

"You do realize he picked you, out of anyone, because you had knowledge of this type of crime." Zachary said "Speaking of which, my records list you as 'Criminally insane'. When did you start being a criminal?"

"Yeesh...that's a tough question. I've never really had much respect for authority, but I became a full on criminal when I was a teenager." Torchwick said with a smirk.

 _'Interesting...'_ Zachary thought as he filled in the data on his laptop.

As Torchwick said that, the door beeped, and in walked Ironwood.

"Hello, Micallef. Could I have a moment to speak with Torchwick?" Ironwood asked.

"Certainly." Zachary replied as he walked out.

After Ironwood was sure he was gone, he spoke.

"We got a lead. Schnee said their most powerful dust was orange dust...but Purple Dust allowed teleportation. However, it never got past testing." Ironwood said, opening his Scroll with an image of a purple dust crystal.

"Didn't some weirdos in gas masks rob one of their vaults? If I remember, they took Purple Dust and nothing else.

"Whoevers doing this has access to teleportation now. We have to stop them...and I have an idea how."

 _Later, Atlas docks_

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" Torchwick asked as he fumbled with them.

"Safety precaution." Ironwood deadpanned as he intently watched the docks.

"So...let me get this straight. You think that because me and the White Fang hung out in a warehouse...that the bad guys we're hunting hang out in one." Torchwick said to the general.

"Hey, shut it. You hear that?" Ironwood asked.

Just then, the distinct roar of a Bullhead's engine was heard, before appearing in front of the warehouse, with a shipment of Atlas Military weaponry attached.

"I knew we were missing some gear." The general muttered.

Just then, as the Bullhead landed inside, he saw men with gas masks climb out.

The same men that robbed the Schnee vault.

Torchwick tried to find logos or anything that might give a hint.

He saw a logo on a patch of a metal boot with wings.

Ironwood was still muttering, while Roman's eyes widened in realization.

The metal boot with wings?  
Mercury Black had a bionic pair of legs.

Mercury Black had an army.

And he was preparing for war.

 **Bum, bum bum!**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Anyway, favorite, follow and review!**

 **Next chapter, we'll catch up with Arkos...it's been a while.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	12. ReadyAim

**Hello, and welcome back to Roman and Ironwood fight a league of assasins...**

 **Oh, sorry...I mean After The Battle.**

 **Reviews, as usaul.**

 **To The Draigg-**

 **Sorry for the confusion. Everything has been properly cited now, so no plagirism or copyright or anything like that. Your writing was just too good to pass up.**

 **My writing however, is crap, and makes no f*cking sense whatsoever.**

 **Now, on with the Grand Adventures of Arkos!**

 _After The Battle_

 **Chapter Thirteen-Ready...Aim...**

"And that's ten." Jaune proclaimed proudly as he downed another Beowolf.

"Twenty five." Pyrrha replied, already skinning her prizes.

"Man, this whole trip and I still can't bag more Grimm than you." Jaune said as he grunted.

They walked back to their temporary encampment in silence.

"Hey...where's the next stop on our trip?" Jaune asked, pointing to the map inside their hideout.

"Hmm...we blew through Vale, trekked the Emerald Forest, cleaned out Forever Fall...so that leaves Haven, Vacuo, or Atlas next." Pyrrha replied, pointing out the locations.

"Wait...was that there before?" Jaune said, pointing to a folder with the Atlas logo.

"Someone must have snuck it in while were out." Pyrrha said.

 _'Why would we be getting messages from Atlas?'_ She thought as she looked at the folder.

"Operation Extermination?" Jaune wondered, flipping through the folder.

Jaune laid eyes on a more primitive Scroll and activated it.

"Hello. If you are seeing this, we need your help." A hologram of Ironwood said.

"Mercury Black has assembled an army of assasins, and seeks revenge upon us."

"As this is confidential, we cannot tell you more over this device. Please visit us at these coordinates." The hologram said as coordinates displayed. After pinpointing the locale, they climbed in their vehicle, and headed for Atlas.

 _Later_

 _Atlas Storage Facility_

As Jaune parked his car, he saw a familar yellow bike and red sports car.

"Ah, you must be Mr and Mrs. Arc. Please follow me." A guard said as the couple was led inside.

Once inside, it clicked who those vehicles belonged to.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

 _'Apparently, we aren't the only ones called here.'_ Pyrrha thought.

"Ruby? Yang? What are you two doing here?" Jaune asked, pointing to the two sisters.

"Ironwood called me at Beacon, and I came down here." Ruby answered.

"Meh...I just wanted to tag along. Blow stuff up." Yang said with her usaul smile.

"Okay. What was so important that we come in person?" Jaune said, crossing his arms.

"This." Ironwood said as he turned on the TV to show pictures of Mercury's warehouse.

"Mercury Black has an army, and we are certain he wants revenge." Ironwood said.

"Well, come on then! Let's blow it up!" Yang said, unfurling Ember Celica.

"I wish it were that simple. These guys are organized. We take this warehouse, they move to another. You'll need your full teams." Ironwood replied.

"Right now, we have to gather intel on them. As soon as Blake Belladonna arrives, along with that Lie Ren fellow, we can do that." Ironwood said.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Atlas Docks_

"Hey, how we coming on that purple dust?" Mercury asked.

"Still converting it to a power source for the

C-NDR. You won't believe the raw power this stuff has." A scientist replied.

Mercury looked up at a bulky bipedal walker, with large laser cannons on it's shoulders, and special coils designed to power the machine. **(AN: Think Liberty Prime had a child with Metal Gear Rex.)**

 _'Soon, C-NDR...soon. When you are ready, I will have my revenge.'_ Mercury thought with a laugh.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Schnee Consolidated World HQ_

"Hello, Schnee Consolidated, Winter Schnee speaking. How may I help you?" Winter said.

"We need your help. Bring Weiss." Ironwood said.

Winter nodded as she hung up the phone.

 _Outskirts of Vale_

"Steady your aim...breathe...and fire." Blake instructed as she taught a student how to use a rifle.

 **BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.**

"Oh, sorry. I have to take this. Keep practicing!" Blake said as she answered her scroll.

"Hello?"

"We need your help. Meet us at a facility in the Atlas mountains." Ironwood said.

"What's going on?"

"I can't explain over the phone. Move out, Weiss is on her way."

Blake scanned the area for any viable transport, before settling on a White Fang supply dropship and climbing in.

"Take me to Atlas. I've sent the coordinates!"

"Roger that. Departing."

 _Vale Suburbs_

"Really? Model 44?"

"Hey, D? Uh, isn't there a high jam probability on those things?"

"The Charon Model 44 sidearm does not jam. You are thinking of the 42."

 **(AN: Internet cookie if you guess which episode of Red VS Blue this line is from.)**

As Nora and Ren sat watching Idiot Space Heroes, they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Ren! Phone! NOW!" Nora barked.

"Can't. I went a season and a half without Epsilon, I am not missing this." Ren said as he stared intently at the TV.

Nora pouted before snatching the phone and answering it.

"Hello! Ren household!" Nora said excitedly.

"Hello, Nora. We need your help...and your 'unique' skills."

"Will I have to do math? I hate math."

"No. Maybe. I can't verify. But you get to blow stuff up. Oh, and bring Ren."

Nora sat back down on the couch.

"The mean old general from Atlas-"

"Ironwood."

"Ironwhatever. He wants our help. Should we bring Boop?"

"Eh...why not? We have no one to watch him and I'm sure they have a hideout."

"We'll go help...after this episode."

"Of course."

 **_**  
 **Woo hoo! The old gangs are getting back together! You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.**

 **Either way, review, follow, favorite, order a pizza, play Metal Gear Solid, do whatever.**

 **Next chapter, once everyone's back together, we'll find out more about Purple Dust's powers and C-NDR.**

 **Oh, and the whole "Legendary Team Up" Idea? Partially inspired by The Avengers, but MOSTLY inspired by an episode the CW's Flash called "Legends of Today"**

 **Peace out.**  
 **-Zwill711**


	13. Fire

_After the Battle_

 **Chapter Fourteen-Fire.**

"Everyone load up now! We're moving! Power up the C-NDR!"

"The weapons don't have a power source!"  
"I don't care! Get the engine running!"

 _Earlier_

"Ren, I'm in position. What's your status?" Blake said to her partner.

"All clear on my end. We should move in closer." Ren replied.

"Roger that. Moving."

Blake and Ren had gone out on a recon mission at Mercury's warehouse. So far, nothing odd. Same gas mask soldiers, same shipments being stolen.

"Hey, come here. You have to see this." Ren said, gesturing to a weapon Mercury was looking at.

"Got the device?" Blake asked.

"Right here." Ren replied as he held a pole with a dish, while Blake put on a pair of headphones.

"How did your raid go?" Mercury asked the group of assasins.

The one holding the weapon simply growled.

"He means to say it went well, and we claimed the objective." A soldier next to him said.

"Good. Take it to the researchers. Let them work with it." Mercury ordered, walking away to an office.

"Ironwood, come in!" Ren said into his radio.

"What is it?" Ironwood replied.

"We're here. They've got some weird weapon, looks like a laser." Ren explained. "We're moving up."

"Understood. Be careful out there." Ironwood said as the radio clicked off.

Blake and Ren snuck into the warehouse, staying out of sight.

They took out a guard, and hid on a catwalk overlooking the assassin's hideout.

Blake looked down and saw a familar face working on a large bipedal walker.

"That's an old White Fang scientist. He helped us reprogam the Atlesian Paladins." She whispered.

"What are they talking about?" Ren wondered aloud.

As he said that, he pulled out his listening device again.

"Is it ready?" Another scientist asked,

"Almost. Running diagnostics now." The White Fang scientist replied.

A few minutes later, the bulky walker roared to life.

 **"M505 C-NDR ACTIVATED."**

 **"RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC PROGRAM."**  
 **"SONAR AND RADAR UNIT. STATUS-ONLINE."**

 **"ARM MOTORS. STATUS-ONLINE."**  
 **"LEG MOTORS. STATUS-ONLINE."**

 **"A.I. UNIT. STATUS-ONLINE."**

 **"MAIN CANNONS. STATUS-OFFLINE."**

 **"AUXILARY WEAPONS. STATUS-OFFLINE."**

 **"DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE. RESUMING HIBERNATION PROTOCOL."**

Blake sat astonished at what she saw. Not only did they have a bipedal walker, but most of it was online and ready.

"Ren, stay here and cover me. I'm gonna tamper with that robot." Blake said as she hopped down.

 _'Alright, this should be simple.'_ Blake thought as she booted up the computer.

She failed to notice that one of the scientists had left to get coffee.

Using her Faunus capabilites, she heard the scientist walk up behind her and pulled out Gambol Shroud in pistol mode.

"Don't. Move." She growled.

The scientist held still for a minute before looking at the alarm button.

"Don't. Even. Think about it."

In a quick decision, he dived towards the button right as Blake fired.

 _'Ah, crud. It's about to get loud.'_ Blake thought as she rushed to copy all info on the M505 C-NDR.

 **ALARM!**

 **SECURITY BREACH!**

 **LEVEL 1!**

Blake quickly reverted Gambol Shroud to blade mode, as Ren jumped down and landed next to her.

"We have to get out of here!" Ren shouted.  
"How? Our Bullshark won't be able to get in!" Blake replied, repelling the horde of assasins that were coming after the pair.

"Everyone load up now! We're moving! Power up the C-NDR!" Mercury shouted over the intercom.

"The weapons don't have a power source!" A technichian replied over a radio.  
"I don't care! Get the engine running!" Mercury said as he walked into the cockpit for the war machine.

 **M505 C-NDR ONLINE. AWAITING COMMAND.**

The C-NDR broke free of it's power lines and attempted to stomp the two infiltrators, but they skillfully dodged the blow.

"How do we beat this thing?!" Ren asked.

"We don't! Run!" Blake replied, already hijacking a Bullshark.

Ren jumped into the already airborne vehicle, but before he could celebrate, the C-NDR grabbed the ship by the tail.

"You're not leaving that easily!" Mercury yelled over a speaker.

"Hey, Blake? Doesn't this thing have a gatling gun on the side?" Ren asked, already sliding over the weapon.

"Yeah! Good thinking! Aim for the radar!" Blake replied from the cockpit.

Blake pushed the engines to max power, the blowback briefly stunning the machine while Ren opened fire on it's radar unit.

With a satisfying explosion, the C-NDR stumbled, giving the duo enough time to escape.

As Mercury crawled out of the cockpit, burns covering most of his chest, he yelled out to the two.

"I'll get you for this! No one can hide from us! YOU WILL DIE!"

 _11:34 PM_

 _Atlas Storage Facility_

"Hmm...interesting." Ironwood muttered as he dug through the files on the C-NDR.

 _'We need a solution to this. And fast.'_

 **So...that's the first run of the M505 C-NDR.**

 **Usaul business...Favorite, follow and review.**

 **Oh, and suggest ideas for Auxilary weapons for the C-NDR. I'll put in a special author's note for people who suggest.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me...I have MGSV to play.**


	14. New Gear, New Problems

_After The Battle_

 **Chapter Fifteen-New Gear, New Problems**

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

Ironwood paced angrily around the main room of the storage facility, now properly turned into a hideout for the crew.

"You were told to do recon only! Instead, you disobeyed orders, and you decided to sabotage the C-NDR!" Ironwood barked at Blake and Ren.

"Lucky for you, some citizens of Vale claim to have seen a large robot walking towards Mountain Glenn. We're moving to Plan B." Ironwood said.

"Also, I looked over the C-NDR data. I've had unique gear devoleped for you to counter it." Ironwood said as two soldiers dragged in a large crate.

Ironwood grabbed a crowbar sitting on the top, and opened the crate. He pulled a black gauntlet that looked like Ember Celica, except instead of shotgun shells and a cannon, it had a holo-projector.

"Yang, this is for you." Ironwood said as he handed the Blonde Brawler the gauntlet. "It's a shield generator."

Yang activated the gauntlet, and a blue shield matierilized on her wrist.

"Sweet." She said as she deactivated the weapon and switched it to bracelet mode.

"Weiss. We devoleped an EMP generator for you. It's powered by kinectic energy, and channeled through Myrtenaster." Ironwood said as he pulled out an advanced looking glove and handed it to her.

Weiss slipped it on and the glove confirmed the Heiress's DNA.

"Hey, how come this has records of my DNA?" Weiss asked.

"We have a partnership with them." Winter whispered back to her.

"Oh. Right, I forgot." Weiss responded.

 **(AN: Gadgets are inspired by both Metal Gear Solid V and Red VS Blue.)**

"Blake. We have a modified sheath for your weapon." Ironwood said as he pulled a wider sheath section for Gambol Shroud that had been turned into an assault rifle.

"Um...why is it a rifle?" Blake asked as she aimed it. **(AN: Try to imagine the Assault Rifle from Halo)**

"These assassins...they're not like your old foes. They will use ranged attacks most of the time. That's why your teammates got EMPs and a shield." Ironwood answered.

"I think Crescent Rose is just fine." Ruby commented.

"And we agree. That's why you'll be using a 'smart scope' and this pair of shades." Ironwood said as he held out the items, a sniper scope with a laser pointer, and a pair of sunglasses with microchips imbedded into the side.

Ruby stuck the glasses on, and changed out the scope.

"Now, when you 'tag' an enemy with the shades, it sends markers to the scope." Ironwood said.

"Cool!" Ruby said as she folded her scyifle back up.

"Hey, um...Do we get cool stuff too?" Jaune asked the general.

"No. Your equipment is fine. Your shield is still useful against ballistics." Ironwood explained.

"Aw...okay." Nora replied. She wanted holograms or clones or something.

 **(AN: That's a VA joke. The actor for Nora also voiced CT in Red VS Blue. CT's power was holograms.)**

"Alright, check your gear. We head out in ten." Ironwood said.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

"Wouldn't it be more efficent to carpool?" Jaune asked.

"If it means you driving my four-by-four, no!" Nora replied.

"I'm just saying! Blake, Weiss and Winter are taking a single Bullshark." Jaune said to his former teammate.

Blake was following behind Team JNPR, when her mind turned to rage as she saw Roman Torchwick climbing in a van with Ironwood.

"TORCHWICK!" Blake yelled as pulled Gambol Shroud. As soon as she did that, two guards held up rifles to the Faunus.

"Blake Belladonna, stand down!" They ordered.

"Well hello, kitty cat." Roman said with a smirk. "Did Ironwood forget to tell you what Plan B is?"

"What is Plan B?" Blake asked.  
"I'm gonna go undercover in Mercury's organization. Spun a story about getting a jail break right, arranged a meeting." Roman replied.

"Load up! We're moving." Ironwood yelled from the driver's seat of the van.

 _'Never thought I'd be doing stakeouts again.'_ Ironwood thought.

Yang left first on Bumblebee, with Ruby following in her sports car. Team JNPR brought up the rear of the convoy in Nora's 4x4. Blake, Weiss and Winter followed from the sky.

As they got to a stoplight, Ruby revved her engine, Team JNPR bickered, and Yang threw back her hair.

 _'First mission as a team in a long time...yet nothing has changed.'_ Weiss thought as she looked out of the airship.

 _*BEGIN FLASHBACK*_

"You are so childish!" Weiss said to her partner as she crossed her arms.

"Making effective use of my V8 engine is not childish!" Ruby argued as she raced through the streets of Vale.

"It's not like Team CRME is going anywhere!" Weiss retorted.

"Um...actually, they kind of are going somewhere. That's why we're chasing them." Ruby said as she pointed to the unmarked van that Team CRME had hijacked."

"Oh...right." Weiss said, unable to think of a retort.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

 **Welp, another chapter done. Next chapter will be just one long chapter as everything comes to a head.**  
 **Usaul shizz...Fave, follow, review.**

 **This story has made no sense so far, but it'll go full crazy next chapter.**  
 **So stay tuned. Or not. I don't mind. Writing is just kinda relaxing for me.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Zwill711**


	15. The Final Battle

_After The Battle_

 **PREVIOUSLY ON ATB**

"What did I ever do with my life?"

"You know...hunting licenses never expire."

"It's for your own good, Torchwick. Trust me."

 _'What would life be like if we stopped the Breach?'_

"We're moving! Power up the C-NDR!"

"I'll get you for this! No one can hide from us! YOU WILL DIE!"

 **And now, the series finale.**

"Ready."

"In position."

"Confirmed visual on the compound."

The plan was coming into action. Weiss, Winter and Blake watched the old building from a skyscraper. Ruby was in a sniping position, and Yang was standing by in an wrecked parking garage. Ironwood was giving radio support from the van, and Torchwick was infiltrating the compound. Team JNPR was tailing him.

As Torchwick entered the base, he was greeted with two armed guards holding experimental weapons. Mercury soon walked up holding papers and welcomed Roman.

"Well, well...Roman Torchwick. Glad to hear you escaped. Oh...but you didn't escape." Mercury said as he held up the papers.

They were his prison release papers.

"Don't act so surprised. Cybersecurity was not a major priority at Atlesian Heights." Mercury said with that stupid smirk he always had.

"Oh god-Help me out here!" Roman yelled into his ear wig.

As soon as he said that, Team JNPR rushed into action. And were promptly knocked back by the guards weaponry.

"Atlas...Gotta hand it to 'em. They're the only people to experiment with laser weaponry so far." Mercury said, looking over the weakened team.

Yang listened to the exchange on the radio, before deciding enough was enough.

"Ruby, I'm moving in! Weiss, Blake, Winter! Follow me!" Yang said as she gunned Bumblebee.

"Hey, Boss?" A guard asked Mercury.

"What?" Mercury replied.

"Do you hear a-" The guard said before he was cut off.

"MOTORCYCLE?!" Another guard exclaimed, finishing his sentence.

Just then, that guard was smacked with the front end of Bumblebee. The other raised his weapon, but Yang activated her shield, which absorbed the blast.

Winter dived in to the structure, whilst Weiss slammed Myrtenaster into the ground.

"EMP ready!" Weiss yelled. Just then, every light in the building went out.

"I can't see!"

"Where are they?"

In the confusion, Blake pulled out the modded sheath for Gambol Shroud and opened fire. Ruby had already tagged everyone and was unleashing a barrage of shots unto the assassins.

Mercury growled, enraged at the events. He ran off towards the C-NDR, climbed in and smashed through the roof.

The teams stood awestruck at the sight.

"Is it just me or did it get bigger?" Ren asked, pushing himself up.

"You have been getting on my nerves for so long! Well, no more!" Mercury yelled over a loudspeaker.

"We have to take it out!" Jaune yelled, preparing himself for combat.

Torchwick poked out of his cover. "The only way to beat it is to use your abilities!" He yelled.

 _'Now...to get my little present for him.'_ Torchwick thought as he ran back to the van.

"General, is it ready?" Torchwick asked when he got there.

"It's been ready. Remember, you only have so many shots, so be careful." Ironwood replied, handing him a large rocket launcher.

Meanwhile, the C-NDR moved to the streets and was wiping the floor with the teams.

Blake fired another rifle burst, as the machine readied it's main weapons.

"Oh no...are those lasers?" Ruby asked from her sniping point.

"Yep. I got this!" Yang said as she readied her shield. The weapon fired, and Yang was pushed back into a building.

"Our attacks have no effect!" Pyrrha said, unleashing yet another burst of shots.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE?!" Mercury exclaimed.

The C-NDR lifted it's right foot, and slammed it into the ground creating a shockwave.

"Heh. About time. I have more important goals." Mercury said as he walked the C-NDR towards Vale.

"Uh oh...We need more help." Ruby said as she checked on her teammates.

"Let me call Qrow." Ruby said, pulling out her Scroll.

 _Meanwhile, in Vale._

Qrow was sitting in his living room, watching TV with Summer when his Scroll rang.

"Hold on, kid. Gotta take this." Qrow said.

"Hello?"

"*static* Mercury-giant robot-heading towards Vale!"

"What was that?"

"THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT HEADED FOR VALE!"

 _Meanwhile, Vale Mountains._

Adam Taurus was meditating peacefully, when he was interrupted by his scroll ringing.

"Who is this?"

"It's Blake. We need your help."

"Where are you?"

"We're in Mountain Glenn, heading towards Vale. There's a robot heading for the city."

"I will defeat it."

 _Atlas Memorial Psychiatric Hospital_

"Here it is. Neptune Vasillas." A orderly said.

"By the way, what was your name again?"

"Sun Wukong."

Sun walked into the room, and spoke into a hidden radio.

"Sage, Scarlet. Bring the car around. I'm here."

"Sun, what are you doing here?" Neptune asked his former partner.

"Breaking you out. Team RWBY needs our help."

"Nice."

 _Yatshuhasi's Fine Blades_

Yatshuhasi was quietly working on an axe, when he felt a tremor from the C-NDR.

Yatshuhashi grabbed his blade and stood up.

"I must contact my allies."

 _Downtown Vale_

Team RWBY and JNPR caught up to Mercury, who was in the process of destroying everything.

"Hey! Douchebag!" Yang yelled as she fired a shot at the war machine.

 _'Persistent...'_ Mercury thought as he readied the auxiliary weapons.

"Apparently I should have finished the job I started!" Mercury said as bursts of fire came from the wrists of the M505.

Of course the teams dodged. Mercury reeled back a large steel fist, when the teams heard a familiar voice.

"Back off!"

They saw a flash of red, and the next thing they knew, the entire hand was missing.

When the smoke cleared, they saw one of their unlikely allies.

Adam Tauros.

Adam looked up to see a flak shell hit the sonar unit of the mech.

"Nice shot, Branwen." Adam said, the attacker revealed to be none other than Qrow Branwen.

"Meh...you weren't too bad yourself." He replied, changing his blade back to it's normal form.

"Grrr...Get them!" Mercury said as his assassins appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
But there were a lot of them.

The whole army in fact.

"We got this." Ruby said as she unfolded Crescent Rose.

"We've faced way worse." Jaune said as got into a defensive stance.

"Charge!" Ruby/Mercury yelled.

Suddenly, barely after they started attacking, soldiers fell by the hundreds. When the chaos calmed, Coco Adel pushed down her shades.

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

"The help is appreciated, Team CFVY." Pyrrha said to the team.

"I'm out of here." Mercury said as he walked the C-NDR away, destroying everything in his warpath.

As Qrow and Adam fought back Mercury, they suddenly heard a tune. And it was getting louder.

 _Woah, yeah!_

 _Kickstart my heart_

 _Hope it never stops!_

Qrow smiled deviously, knowing that tune. Team SSSN played that every time they charged into battle. **(AN: Write in the reviews if you know what song and artist that is!)**

As if on cue, Mercury and his machine were suddenly hit with a blast of blue energy.

"Team SSSN is back in action!" Sun yelled from the driver's seat of a truck they "borrowed".

 **"FIRING MAIN CANNONS."**

As Adam heard this, he jumped in front of the laser and absorbed the energy, before releasing a wave that destroyed the radar system.

 _'Crap. Flying blind now.'_ Mercury thought.

While Mercury fumbled around trying to hit his targets, Torchwick appeared in an Atlesian Attack Gunship, and opened with the gatling guns on the iron war machine.

"Man, you Atlas guys have some fun toys!" Roman exclaimed, Ironwood only rolled his eyes in response.

 **"INITIATING AUX WEAPON TWO. BLAST WAVE READY."**  
The C-NDR raised it's fist as high as could go, before slamming it into the ground and sending Team SSSN tumbling in their vehicle. Sun jumped onto the shoulder, and opened fire with his gun-chuks. This snapped off the right arm.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY ran up, finished with the foot soldiers.

"He's almost done! Give it everything!" Qrow yelled, changing his blade to cannon mode.

All the teams opened fire at once, knocking the robot on it's back. Mercury blasted open the exit hatch on the right side of the head.

Mercury crawled out and faced his advesaries.

"Heh. You beat the C-NDR...but you'll never beat me. You can break me, burn me, BURY ME ALIVE! As long as I live, I will hunt you!" Mercury yelled, before getting greeted with a boot to the face and a rocket launcher in his face.

"Oh, shut up. I'M the criminal mastermind around these parts!" Roman replied, before blowing the assassin up.

"Bit overkill, wasn't it?" Ironwood asked.

"Eh...pent up agression towards him."

 _One Month Later_

"Hello, Torchwick. Gentlemen, leave us."

Two soldiers that had walked Roman in left with a salute.

Roman was at a secure facility, wearing handcuffs.

"Zachary Micallef. Long time no see." Roman said.

"Hello Roman. I've been told to ask you about the incident in Vale a month ago." Micallef replied.

"Well...it's a long story. Best sit down."

 _Signal Academy Break Room_

"Boom! Huge explosion! It was awesome!" Yang said to her fellow employees.

"Man, why is it you have so much more going on in your life than us?" A teacher replied.

"Maybe because I'm awesome." Yang said with a smile.

 _Beacon Academy-Ruby's Office_

Ruby filled out an expense form quietly in her office.

She couldn't get it out of her head, the thrill of that fight.

It was so fast paced, so cool...so...everything.

She looked around on her desk at the many photos she had.  
Her and Summer.

The 20XX Beacon Class Reunion, with Team JNPR.

Then she looked at her absolute favorite.

Team RWBY on the first day of Beacon.

 _Schnee Consolidated_

 _CEO's Office_

"And as we see, since the incident, dust bullet sales have been up." An analyst said.

"I had a thought." Weiss said as everyone turned to her.

"Why don't we make actual weapons instead of just bullets?" She suggested.

"Sales are clearly up with people wanting self defense gear...why not use that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to that.

 _'I am a genius.'_ Weiss thought with a smile.

 _Arc Household_

"I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that."

 **(AN: If you know what episode this is, put it in a review.)**

"You know, ever since the incident, I've got new respect for TV and relaxing." Jaune said as he leaned back.

"Ditto." Pyrrha replied.

Sometimes, you really do get too old for hunting.

 _Branwen Household_

"Hey, Uncle Qrow! Can I play on the ZBox?" Summer asked.

"Alright, kid. Thirty minutes." Qrow answered, taking a chug from his whiskey glass.

 _Vale outskirts_

"Hey! Look how much meat we got!" Blake's students said, holding up their spoils of hunting.

"Good job...you passed your red tests." Blake said.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"To train others. I have taught you all you need."

 _Atlas Facility_

"So, Mr. Torchwick. How would you feel if I told you we're forming a task force to fight mechs like the C-NDR?"

"I'd say sign me up."

 _Ren Household_

"You got a D in Weapons Crafting?!" Nora yelled.

"I'm not good at it!" Boop replied, once again showing off his guns.

"Nora..." Ren growled.

"Fine. All your other classes are going well." Nora said to her child.

Ren facepalmed at how his wife couldn't care less about education when she was in school, yet when Boop gets a D she goes nuts.

 **Well, that's the end. Everyone lives happily ever after.**

 **Review, Fave, Follow. This series is done...and it has no flow, it makes no sense, and a slew of other issues.**

 **Stay tuned (or don't) for my next series, a Red VS Blue X RWBY crossover. And you can have an impact on it! Check my profile for a poll to decide which team crash lands on Remnant!**


	16. The Wormhole Announcement

**Hey...Um, if anyone here actually cares, I'll be releasing the Prologue to my new RvB/RWBY x-over soon, titled "The Wormhole"**

 **Basic Synopsis-**

 **Set immediatly after Season 13 of RvB, and in between RWBY Volumes 2 and 3, it opens on the Staff Of Charon. The reds and blues fight to the Bridge, and when they get there, they find Malcolm Hargrove escaping with an upgraded teleportation grenade. It opens a wormhole (Roll credits!) that leads to Remnant. The blues follow after him (DTOSGEI-Ah, forget it. Basically the fragments that Epsilon left, Carolina, Wash, Tucker, and Caboose. Having multiple AI instead of only Epsilon will be a fun challenge to write.) The Reds, meanwhile, chicken out of going through.**

 **"I suffer from vertigo." Simmons**

 **"We don't know what** _ **diabolical**_ **things could be on the other side!" Sarge**

 **"They never really trained us for going THROUGH F*CKING WORMHOLES!" Grif**

 **"Estoy bien con teletransporte, pero mi cuerpo no está clasificado para los agujeros de gusano."**

 **Lopez**

 **"You're right, Lopez! Maybe there are nice people on the other side!"**

 **Donut**

 **Basically, Hargrove lands in the center of Vale, with Tucker close behind...as in 10 seconds later. And then the wormhole closes, Blue Team stays at Beacon for a bit, while Red Team tries to open a big enough wormhole to slip a Pelican through and get back.**

 **Stay tuned, all that jazz. See you folks later!**


End file.
